


The Mother

by MeikaLin



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clay | Dream Being a Jerk (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Friend Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Tags May Change, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, mumza is here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikaLin/pseuds/MeikaLin
Summary: "What are you doing?"Phil freeze. No, it can be."Kristen?"
Relationships: Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)/Kristin Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson/His Wife, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Kristin Watson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 226





	The Mother

It's doomsday. And they will finally overthrow that useless government. He hates this place so much. It took his son away. It causes only pain, but they here to change that.

By destroying this place. 

Phil can't be happier. It feels like the old days on the SMP Earth, he and Techno against the entire world. He doesn't count Dream as an ally - that person causes as much problem as L'Manburg and probably was the one who planned to Wilbur gone crazy. But Phil will ask him about it later. They have work to do right now. 

Techno has said to summon the Withers while he distracts the others with dogs. He doesn't know how many Withers his friend wants, but knowing him - at least five. Oh, it would be fun.  
  


"What are you doing?"  
  


Phil freeze. No, it can be. He turned around.  
  


"Kristen? What- What are you doing here?"

" **What are you doing?** " her tone was cold and Philza knows what it means.

Kristen was pissed off.

"Phil" she stepped closer "When you left home, do you remember what you said?"  
  


* * *

_"I'll be back soon. If something goes wrong, I will massage you and stay with the boys till we all can go back" Phil kissed her forehead "Ill keep them safe. Promise."_

_"Be careful, okay?"_

_"Always, my love"  
_

* * *

  
"And what are you doing now? Phil, you trying to kill your youngest son after you killed Wilbur!"

"He begged me to do this!"

"Why don't you also tell me you were under peer pressure! It's such a convenient excuse, isn't it?"  
  


Of course Kristen knows what was happening on this server even before Phil gets here. Tommy and Wilbur wrote them letters, every time ended with begs to not come to this place because they were fine and don't want their parents to get hurt in the crossfire. 

But here they are.  
  


"Phil, it's gone too far" She took a look at what is happening in L'Manburg "And I need you to stop."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Minecraft, but three of us have a deal" Dream broke into their conversation.  
  


Well, this is bad.  


"..I guess you're Dream" Kristen looks calm, but Phil knew better. He tries to prevent what happened next, but his wife was herself - smarter, faster, stronger... **Better**.   
  


Dream wasn't fast enough to prevent it either. Her sword almost pierced him, but she didn't want to kill him. Not yet.  


"This is family business, not yours. I suggest you leave before I got really mad" Even if her voice sounds sweet, two men can felt a murderous aura "Please"  
  


Dream knows when it's time to go. Maybe he doesn't like it, but he knows that this woman was dangerous and he doesn't want to challenge her. Maybe in the future.   
  


"Have a great day, ma'am"   
  


They watch Dream go, both knowing that he will come back soon enough with something new. Well, Kristen will not just stand there and wait for this moment. She's here not for this.  


"It's better for you to go too, Phil. I love you, but I will fight you if it means that the kids will be safe"  
  


She will not. She can't do that, but neither can Phil. So he obeyed.  


"..I understand"  
  


However, before he left, he walked up to her and kissed her lightly on the forehead, just like then.  
  


"Stay safe"

"..Always, my love"  
  


**She still has work to do.**


End file.
